


only one call away

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Matteo The Matchmaker, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, idk what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: "If you could have one thing, what would it be? Anything, in the entire world?""Uh, I want to land-""No, no." Matteo shook his head "Is there anything you don't think you can have, but you wish you could?"
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	only one call away

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing it after Skate Canada when I was surfing on a wave of Matteo feels, and for some reasons I discovered the draft today and well, ta daaam? It's not my fave thing but I hope it works!

"Huh." Matteo hummed, tilting his head a little "I think I'm missing something, when did they get back together?"

"I'm not sure." Yuzuru shrugged, shifting a little to get into more comfortable position "I looked away for a second and I have no idea what's going on."

That for sure wasn't how Yuzuru had planned to spend that evening but honestly, now he didn't mind at all. After dealing with all the press he did a little celebration with team Japan, but then Keiji betrayed him for a party with Canadians. It wasn't like Yuzuru was eager to party, so he was kind of happy that he would be able to stay in his room and just bask in glory and happiness after winning that damn event, after so many years. But then he caught the sight of Matteo making his way to an elevator, expression a bit gloomy, and Yuzuru stopped in his tracks, wondering.

Yuzuru liked Matteo. He was friendly but not pushy, and he didn't act awkward or intimidated in Yuzuru's presence, and during those few weeks they had spent training together he proved himself to be a good training mate and a hardworking skater. His results in Kelowna for sure weren't what he wanted, and Yuzuru couldn't help but feel a lot of sympathy and understanding. He knew that feeling, and his heart clenched a little when he remembered that there had used to be someone special who would always try to lift his mood in situations like that.

Yuzuru blinked, and swallowed through the sudden tightness of his throat, and decided to be a good mate. And that was why now he was sitting on the floor in Yuzuru's hotel room, leaning against the bed and sipping non-alcoholic beer, watching some very cliche Christmas movie and having no idea what was going on. It was nice, though, and Yuzuru didn't mind hanging out like that from time to time.

"I'm giving up." Matteo sighed, shaking his head and sending a small grin in Yuzuru's direction "So, how are you feeling?"

"Happy." Yuzuru said without missing a beat, an automatic response he was using the whole day without really thinking how true it was.

"That's great." Matteo said, smiling easily, but Yuzuru could swear there was a knowing glint in his eyes, as if he could see more than Yuzuru was showing. It somehow reminded Yuzuru of a certain someone who also could usually see through Yuzuru's facade, and it made his throat itch a little bit.

"And you? Everything okay?"

"Better than before." Matteo shrugged, a corner of his mouth twitching as if he was suppressing a grimace "I just decided to... take it slow. Step by step until I get it perfect."

"That's wise."

"But it still sucks." Matteo concluded and Yuzuru snorted.

"I know it does. But it will get better, with training."

"Yeah." Matteo hummed and then smiled, tilting his head a little "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Yuzuru nodded, preparing himself for some question about quad loop technique, but he was up for a surprise.

"If you could have one thing, what would it be? Anything, in the entire world?"

"Uh, I want to land-"

"No, no." Matteo shook his head "Is there anything you don't think you can have, but you wish you could?"

Yuzuru gaped, blinking quickly. That wasn't something he expected, and he didn't really get questions like that too often. People were curious about his career, about his personal life, but not really about what he wanted to get from life beside success in skating.

And was there anything beside that, really?

"Javi."

Matteo blinked, and Yuzuru felt like he was going to die from either embarrassment or a heart attack, because that? That was something he hadn't even thought about yet, not really, and now he just blurted it out, and what Matteo would think-

"You mean his phone number? I can give it to you if you lost it."

Yuzuru didn't know if Matteo was just playing as if he didn't understand or if he really didn't think too much about it, but whatever it was, Yuzuru was grateful for that way out. 

"Yeah, exactly!" he nodded eagerly and Matteo smiled, taking his phone out. 

Yuzuru took his phone too just for show, opening Javi's contact details and nodding. 

"Okay, so it's three, four, nine…" 

"Wait, uh, really?" Yuzuru blurted out, because the number Matteo was dictating was different from the one Yuzuru had saved. 

"Yeah! Why?" 

"I, umm, just think I heard him telling it differently. Not me, someone else." Yuzuru said lamely, blushing with embarrassment, and Matteo stared at him, and there was no way he wasn't finding his behavior weird. 

"He changed his number after moving back to Spain." Matteo said and Yuzuru felt lump forming in his throat when he realized that the reason he didn't know Javi's number was because he didn't text him for over a year. 

"You okay?" Matteo asked and Yuzuru blinked quickly, trying to get his composure back and apparently failing, because the worried frown on Matteo's face only deepened. 

"Hey-" 

"I'm fine." Yuzuru croaked, swallowing hard "So, the number was?" 

Matteo didn't look convinced at all, but gave Yuzuru the number and then smiled kindly, patting his shoulder hesitantly. 

"So, all good? You paled in a second." 

"Mhh, just, um, low pressure. But now all good!" Yuzuru babbled "I'm a bit tired."

"Oh, of course! I will get going, we both need to rest." Matteo said, standing up and collecting his stuff quickly "So, I will see you tomorrow?" 

"See you at breakfast." Yuzuru said and Matteo nodded with a smile. He was about to leave the room when he stopped, one hand on the door knob, and turned around to look at Yuzuru. 

"You know, I think that he would be happy, if you called. He misses all of this, you know." he said, but his eyes told Yuzuru what he really meant. 

He misses you. 

"How do you know?" Yuzuru asked quietly and Matteo shrugged. 

"I know him. He always misses things he cares about."

* * *

Yuzuru wanted to call. But everytime he was just about to dial Javi's number, his heartbeat was going wild and his throat was suddenly so tight he was sure he wouldn't be able to speak. 

He wanted to write a message too. He wrote dozens of them, after long minutes of checking spelling and grammar, but he never pressed 'send'. 

It was just easier, that way. It was easy, to let things be the same as always, with that safe distance between them that was keeping them apart for such a long time. Because it was true, what Yuzuru had said those months earlier in Kelowna- he didn't think he could ever have Javi. He had been successfully hiding his feelings for years now, and he was so good at it he would sometimes forget, too busy with chasing his goals, but never Javi, the only battle he had given up right at the start. 

* * *

Yuzuru opened the window and leaned forward, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, cold air tickling his nose. His mom wouldn't approve it, talking about pneumonia risk and such. But Yuzuru's face felt hot and dry, and it was so pleasant to feel a bit of cold against his skin. 

He was tired. 

2020 was going to start in twenty five hours and his biggest wish was not to feel tired. 

And be a little bit more brave. 

He reached for his phone, taking it out of his pocket, and he looked at the screen, his eyes going a little blurry. 

He swallowed hard, hesitating, but then decided that maybe, at that point, he had nothing to lose. 

"Halo?" 

Javi's voice was so close and familiar as if he was in the same room, and Yuzuru shuddered, almost dropping the phone to the floor but somehow managing to collect himself. 

"Hi, Javi. It's me. I hope I don't bother."

"Hello, Yuzu." Javi said warmly "I was wondering when you'd call." 

"Yes?" Yuzuru asked dumbly and Javi chuckled quietly. 

"Yeah. How are you?" 

"I'm good. Disappointed, but good." Yuzuru said honestly "I made a mess and it's on me, and it's… It's nationals so different from other competition but-" he cut himself off quickly "Sorry I talk so much I-" 

"Hey, no! I'm happy to hear you."

"You are?" 

"Of course." 

So, it was that easy? 

Just like that? 

"Don't think about it for a moment, okay?" Javi murmured "Just… be with me?" 

Yuzuru knew in what way Javi meant it, but his heart still skipped a beat at those words. 

"Okay. I want to."

"You want to what?" Javi chuckled and Yuzuru swallowed hard, feeling himself blushing. 

"I miss you." he said miserably, and Javi breathed out softly. 

"I miss you too."

"Then why didn't you call?" Yuzuru asked, a bit childish and Javi chuckled again. 

"You're a pacemaker in here, Yuzu." 

Yuzuru’s heart skipped a beat, and then- he looked up at the sky, and smiled. 

"Hey Javi?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can I come to your show next year?" 

"Of course! But you will have your nationals and for sur-" 

"I like you more than nationals." Yuzuru blurted out and he heard Javi's breathing hitch before he laughed softly. 

"Okay." he whispered "Will you call again?" 

"Is tomorrow to soon?" Yuzuru asked, feeling happiness bubbling in his chest. 

"It's perfect. And Yuzu?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm happy you called. Really." 

"Me too." Yuzuru whispered, his eyes filled with a thousand of stars "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
